


Alone Together

by aidyr



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Short & Sweet, it's domestic amesame time, just a lil bit, mostly just fluff, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: “Do you remember the first time we met?”Gura twirled a finger through Watson’s golden blonde hair with a torn expression. Her words felt both significant yet completely mundane; this captured Ame’s attention, so she rolled toward Gura, face-to-face. The two lay in bed, cuddled beneath the feathery mass of their shared duvet.Amesame fluff time
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna drop this here while I work out the details of the next Darkened Priestess chapter

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

Gura twirled a finger through Watson’s golden blonde hair with a torn expression. Her words felt both significant yet completely mundane; this captured Ame’s attention, so she rolled toward Gura, face-to-face. The two lay in bed, cuddled beneath the feathery mass of their shared duvet.

“The first time for me, or the first time for you?”

Gura cocked a brow. “First time for me… Although… I am curious about your first.” Ame felt Gura’s tail twitch beneath the covers. “We can talk about that later though. Do you remember?”

“Sure do.” Ame smiled gently. That day was thousands of years ago, although for her, just a few short years had passed. She clearly recalled the salt water air and the cloudy sky which overtook the pinks and oranges of a summer’s sunset. The evening was met with a soothing breeze. Contrasted against the stark, painting-esque colors of the evening sky had been a girl — sharp teeth, marred tail, and clad in minimalistic Atlantean clothing. “Why’re you asking?”

Gura pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “I guess I’ve been wondering about something, is all.”

“Care to share with the class?”

Gura gave Ame a knowing look. “Only if you promise not to be a smartass.”

Amelia gasped in mock offense. “Perish the thought, Gura. I’m offended.” Gura chuckled lightly and the sound never failed to make Ame feel lighter than air. She opened her arms in invitation and spoke, “C’mere. You look like you wanna cuddle.”

A fair blush worked its way through Gura’s pale cheeks. “You’re such a lady killer, Watson.” Sass notwithstanding, Gura obliged and happily slid into Amelia’s embrace. “How’re you always so warm…?” She mumbled into the detective’s shoulder.

“It’s the fire of love, Gura.” She said, sagely. “Burning ever bright.”

“That was so cheesy, it triggered my non-existent lactose intolerance.”

“You’re a dork.” Ame tittered. “But uh, back to what we were talking about…?”

“Right, yeah.” A breathy exhale from Gura’s lips tickled past the detective’s neck. The Atlantean comfortably locked her arms around Ame’s torso, their bodies slotting together perfectly. Amelia could feel Gura’s every lungful of air and each small movement of that adorable tail would have caudal fins caressing the skin of her legs. “So… Honestly, I don’t remember the interaction that well. It was a _long_ time ago.”

“About… three thousand years?” Amelia fancied a guess. “Give or take.”

“Mhmm, truth be told…” Gura glanced upward with a coy glimmer in her eyes. “The thing I remember most is thinking how goddamn _gorgeous_ that mysterious, blonde stranger was.”

Watson blinked. She felt a ticklish flutter deep in her gut. It was the same flutter as when they’d kissed for the very first time; profound and warm and very, very pleasant. The swooning must’ve been visible on her face if Gura’s shit-eating smirk was any indication. “Damn, who’s the lady killer now?” She leaned forward and planted a quick smek atop Gura’s nose. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere. I’m still gonna beat your ass the next time we play Smash.”

“Uh huh.” Gura’s smile was absolutely infectious. “Anywho — I was wondering…”

“Yeesss…?”

“Why’d you visit me all those years ago? And when? Like… How long ago from your point of view?” Gura’s face was scrunched up in thought and the crinkled in her nose was rather cute. “You must’ve had reason, right?” 

Ame clicked her tongue. “Uh… I dunno…I guess I wanted to see what you were like before… All this?” She glanced around their room. Her gaze lingered meaningfully on a framed picture of them along with Ina, Calli and Kiara. “You’ve talked about your home and your past, but you always seemed… Melancholy? Sort of longing…?” She trailed off, remembering the lively, almost alien energy Gura had radiated many centuries years ago.

The fall of Atlantis changed Gura. Something deep down within her had been altered in a complex and fundamental way.

It wasn’t cause for concern, and by all means, Gura was happy. Amelia simply couldn’t stop the ache which plagued her heart whenever the naivety of past-Gura came to mind.

“Ame?” Watson snapped out of her stupor. She must’ve zoned out. “Ame? You feeling alright there Sunshine? You kinda blanked out on me for a second.”

“I’m fine.” She assured. “Sorry just… thinking, is all.”

“Don’t tire your brain out too much.” Gura warned. Her voice danced with a playful cadence. “You have limited brain cells, and you need at least half of them to do your job.”

Ame snickered. “Noted. Lucky you, not having to use any brain cells at all. How’s that feel, you freeloader?”

Retaliation was inevitable and with a cheeky huff, Gura tilted her chin and angled her mouth against Watson’s throat. She nipped the skin between her razor sharp teeth and the sudden, piercing, tingling sensation caused Ame’s breath to catch unceremoniously in her throat.

Gura’s grin was wicked.

“You can’t just bite me whenever I out-sass you.” Watson glared. The blood in her cheeks stirred in both embarrassment and excitement, leaving her face flushed beneath the irritated pout. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

“I can, and I did.” Gura tutted. “It’s called Pavlovian conditioning, detective. Look it up.”

“It’s _not_ called Pavlovian conditioning, it’s called _Operant_ conditioning.” The girl in Ame’s arms beamed. It was impossible to stay annoyed with her. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Hehe… Thanks.” Gura paused, allowing a lull in their banter. “So…” A tone shift, “you were just curious what I was like? Before moving to the surface?”

Their gazes met. “I… I guess that’s a good way to summarize it, yeah. Though my innocent curiosity was a bit heavier than that.”

“Heavier?”

“You’re gonna make me straight up say it, aren’t you?”

“Oh…” Gura blinked once, then twice, a small frown gracing her features. “Damn. Okay, I think I get it.” She went quiet and Watson waited patiently for her mental processes to finish connecting the dots. “I’m going to be honest Ame, I don’t know how to feel about that.”

Worry creased Amelia’s brow. “I shouldn’t have?”

“No it’s fine, I just…” She fidgeted with the fabric of Ame’s shirt between her fingertips. “I dunno… My brain is working overtime right now.” She tightened her grip around Amelia’s body and nuzzled pathetically against the detective’s chest like a needy puppy. “How different was I?”

Amelia’s hand inched beneath Gura’s shirt to rub soothing circles against the skin of her back. She passed over the gills a couple times which caused the shark to shiver against her. She used her nails to rake long, soft, calming scratches up and down the length of the Atlantean’s backbone. Beneath the blankets, Gura’s tail began to idly wag. “You weren’t that different. A little more innocent. A lot more naïve.”

“Sounds about right. Say, Watson?”

“Hm?”

“Will I ever get to know more about _your_ past?”

A hot flash and a sheer cold tore through Amelia’s spine. Her life before meeting the gang wasn’t necessarily a period she wished to recall. The steel ball forming in her gut made her feel nauseous and she couldn’t help but tighten her hold on the smaller girl. “Uh… M-Maybe someday…”

“Hey, hey…” Gura leaned away from Ame’s chest and offered a reassuring smile. “No rush. Forget I said anything.”

A beat. “Thank you.”

“Sorry.” Gura apologized swiftly with a kiss. Watson hummed against Gura’s lips, the steel ball shattering beneath the weight of a billion butterflies. Her hand remained under Gura’s clothing, messaging the supple skin beneath her fingers. She felt affectionate delight when the shark trilled at her ministrations.

“You’re very soft for an apex predator.” Ame observed.

“Yeah well, you’re — uh… You’re…” Gura squinted. “Dang… I got nothin.”

“Kinda dumb for an apex predator, too.”

“Oi!” Gura bumped Ame’s ribs with her elbow. “You’re a lil dumb too, for a detective.”

“We can share brain cells, then.” She bumped their noses together. Her heart soared. “You already have my heart, only fair I should get some brain cells.”

“R-Really keeping those one liners coming, huh?”

“I’m a regular Casanova.”

“Sure.” Gura took Ame’s collar in her hands and balled the fabric tight in her fists. “Shut up and kiss me again then, Casanova.”

Amelia giggled, light and happy like sunshine. “Will do~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I always love writing stories which kinda just amount to 1000ish words of cute couple banter. Fluff for the soul. I haven't too much to say here, but hope you enjoyed. Next chapter of The Darkened Priestess is in the works, I'm posting this rn to fill the void while I work out some kinks. Ugh... time travel..
> 
> Find me on twitter if you want updates and sneak peeks on upcoming fanfic :)
> 
> @AShaaaaark


End file.
